Xiaolin Showdown, My Series
by RyanL
Summary: WuYa is trying to aquire the ShenGongWu and if she does the wrold will be destroyed! Can the dragons stop her?rnPlease Note: This is not a rewrite of the real series! All thes ideas are mine and mine only!r
1. The Journey Begins

XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN

by RyanL

Part 1:The Journey Begins.

It was a mid-summers day and Omi was playing in the gardens of the temple.

Omi was the Xiaolin dragon of the Water. He had lived at the temple with Master Fung and Dojo for as long as he could remember. He'd love to sit in the gardens or the meditationg room and meditate for hours, but Master Fung insisted that a session of meditation only lasts half an hour. So Omi re-visits the gardens or meditationg rooms many times a day. In between chores and other things.

"Omi, I have some visitors for you." called the noble voice of Master Fung.

A second had passed since the word 'you' had passed through the lips of Master Fung, Omi was standing to attention.

"You called Master?" he replied.

"Yes I did. I have some visitors for you, meet Kimiko".

"Hi" she churped.

"Clay".

"Houdy" he smiled.

"and Raimundo"

"Yo."

Omi paused, and looked at each one of them in turn.

"Hello, how are you to be liking the temple? I am Omi and I shall be..."

"He shall be your teacher as you will be his."  
"WHAT? I'm supposed to be teaching them! Not them teach me aswell!"

Master Fung gave Omi a very angry look.

"Follow me and I will show you to your room."he sighed.

Omi took them to their room, showed them all where they shall sleep and left them to un-pack their belongings.

"Master Fung, I take it Omi didn't like the surprise?"asked Dojo.

"No he did not, and with the rising evil he will soon have to get used to it." he replied.

It'd been a few hours and Omi, Raimundo, Clay and Kimiko were all in the Grand Hall for a meeting.

"Ah, I see you are used to the temple now! Good, now down to worse matters. The reason why you are here. Evil, WuYa to be perscise."

"WuYa?" asked Omi.

"WuYa is a ghostly type thing at the moment, but she won't remain this way if you aquires all of the Shen-Gong-Wu. Mystical objects with powers. Each different to the other. If she wins then she shall turn back into flesh and the world will be in eternal darkness. This will be most terrible as it will be most certainly un-changeable. You have powers too. Omi-Water, Raimundo- Wind, Clay-Earth and Kimiko-Fire. You can use these in battles. Battles to save the world. So what are you waiting for?

The journey begins."

Meanwhile in a secret lair.

"Master Fung and his todlers are no match for WuYa and Jack spicer! Ahhhaahahhahahahahahaha!"

-------------------------------------------------------------

Coming Up on Xiaolin Showdown...

"You will not proveil WuYa, we can't let you"

There it was, the first shen-gong-wu.


	2. Channel Changer

Part 2:Channel Changer

It was dark, all was quiet and the Xiaolin temple was in a total black-out. It was midnight and the lights were all out except the lamp of the guard at the front gate.

Omi, Rimundo, Kimiko and Clay were all asleep, as were Master Fung, Dojo and the rest of the Xioalin Monks who lived in the temple.

Meanwhile...

"Hurry Jack, we must hurry, it will soon be daytime and we will not be able to carry out our plans! Those nosey Xiaolin dragons will ruin everything if we do not get that Shen-Gong-Wu!" cried WuYa.

"I'm hurrying, stop moaning you hag! Let me get on with my work!" he replied.

So WuYa did let Jack get on with his work he was building a robot/cd player.

"I can't go anywhere without my music, sorry WuYa, your plans will have to wait."

WuYa began to get even more angry than she everthought she could get, and Jack would be in alot of pain had WuYa not be a ghost.

"Hurry Jack! If we do not hurry, Master Fung and those brats will have the Chanel Changer!" she yelled.

"The what a what what?" he asked.

"The Chanel Changer, it is the first Shen-Gong-Wu that we will come across, and it has already activated! If we soon do not hurry, those Xiaolin wannabe's will have the Channel Changer and The Scrolls of Shen-Gong-Wu." she replied.

As she had predicted it, the Xiaolin Dragons left the temple to go and retrieve this shen-gong-wu.

"So what power does it have exactly?" asked Kimiko.

"Well, to be honest I don't know. Lets have a look at the scrolls."replied Omi.

So Omi unraveled the scrolls while flying on the now increases sized Dojo. On the scrolls a man was shown holding a block of something and pointing it at a man. The object looked kind of like a tv control. When he pointed it at the man who was running his speed decrease.

"Ah, this shen-gong-wu must grant the master the power of being able to control someone!" said Omi obvioisly.

A few hours had passed since Omi, Rimundo, Kimiko and Clay had left the Xiaolin Temple and they had landed in Cairo, Egypt. Where Dojo remembere burying the Shen-Gong-Wu with Master Dashi many centuaries ago.

The walked aound for a little while in hope of finding the shen-gong-wu bu the there was no luck, they couldn't find it.

"Look guys I think you need to split up. Kimiko and Raimundo, I'll go with yu and Clay and Omi you go together. We'll meet back here in one hour. So they all split off.

Raimundo, Kimiko and Dojo in one direction. And Clay and Omi in another.

Raimundo, kimiko and Dojo were walking when Raimundo fell over something.

"Ah, stupid rocks, hey whats this?" he said, suddenly finding out what it was.

"That's the Channel Changer! We found it!" cried Dojo.

"Uh, correction! I found it." replied Raimundo.

So they met back up with Clay and Omi and headed back to the temple, where outside was an un-expected visitor.

"Give me the Channel Changer! Now, or else!" wailed WuYa.

"You shall not provail WuYa, we won't let you!" replied Omi.

Raimundo grabbed the Channel Changer and turned WuYa onto mute.

"That took care of her." smiled Raimundo.

"Well done my young dragons in-training. You did well, we are already in possesion of one Shen-Gong-Wu. We will keep a close eye on the Scrolls to see when the next Shen-Gong-Wu is activated" said Master Fung.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Coming next in Xiaolin Showdown...

"WuYa, I'm all...Ghosty, why?"

The door opened to show the new and improved Jack Spicer.

"The Darkness is to dark for me to see anything!"


	3. Pay With The Rules

Part 3:Pay with the Rules

Fresh, after finding the Channel Changer, the Xiaolin Dragons were resting in their rooms, when they were called to the Grand Hall.

"So, why are we going to the Grand Hall Dojo?" asked Kimiko.

"Well, Master Fung wants to talk to you about the next Shen-Gong-Wu. It's revealed itself and you need to go and find it."replied Dojo.

"So what is it?"asked Raimundo.

"It's the Paying Rule book." called Master Fung.

"What does it do master?" asked Omi.

"It grants it's master the power of making anyone their slave, or you can choose to use it for the good, you can stop bullies and people commiting crimes. You may even be able to make them be the complete opposite." replied Master Fung. "You must now go and collect it before WuYa does, and uses it to control people to also, collect the Shen-Gong-Wu.

So, as they were told, they left the temple to find the Paying Rule Book. Dojo remebered where he and Master Dashi had hid it, so he took them straight there.

"We need to find it before WuYa can get that ghosty body of hers here." said Omi.

So they split up and went seperate ways. It'd been a nice day so far, but it was about to turn ugly.

WuYa and Jack had been hunting all day and were close to finding The Paying Rule Book.

"I can almost smell it Jack. Look over there!" cackled WuYa.

There was a large Leather book. Jack piked it up and all of a sudden...

"WuYa, I'm all ghosty, why?" screamed Jack.

"Ah, the book is working, quick touch it again" she replied.

He did and all of a sudden he was a strong man, three time the size he was before!

"Well, this I can get use to, I'm a babe magnet." replied Jack.

"Yuk, the things Children do now a days! It's descusting." she sighed.

Meanwhile...

The Dragons had given up on finding the Paying Rule Book and had returned to the temple.

"Well, we have failed. This is a sad day for me and you." sighed Omi.

"Dude, you are one weird kid, we haven't failed, it's one Shen-Gong-Wu. AAAHHH! End of the world...**_NOT_**!"replied Raimundo.

He'd only just finished speaking when the alarm went off. There was an intruder.

The Dragons ran to the great doors of the temple.

There was a noise from behind it, a noise sounding like a cough. The door opened to reveal the new and improved Jack Spicer.

"Wow!" cried Kimiko "WHOA"

"Kimiko, wake up, he's the enemy!" said Raimundo.

"Hi, I'm not coming to steal anything like the Chanel Changer. I just came to say...thankyou, thankyou for not finding the Paying Rule Book. I'm a total babe magnet. The Chicks dig me. Well, I better be going. Bye." explained Jack.

The Xiaolin Dragons had made one man happy.

"One Shen-Gong-Wu isn't the end of the world, lets let Jack stay as he is." said Kimiko.

"Yeah, only because you fancy him, you're supposed to be my girlfriend."replied Raimundo.

"UUUUUUUUHHHHHHHH! You are going out with Kimiko?" asked Omi.

"Sure looks that way." said Clay.

The couple smiled.

Coming Next in Xiaolin Showdown...

The wind changed direction, the ting blowed towards them.

"Mind Over Matter, remember that and you'll be fine"

"I don't think I can handle it!"

"_HHHHHEEEEELLLLLPPPPP_!"


	4. Mind Over Matter

Part 4:Mind Over Matter

The Xiaolin Dragons were again in training and were doing a good job. Master Fung was impressed about how much they had learned in their stay so far. They rested for a few minutes to chat to Dojo.

"Any Shen-Gong-Wu activation tingles going down your spine, Dojo?" asked Raimundo.

"No, not yet, but it won't be long. I can feel something coming. Something is brewing and I don't like it. But by my guess, it's not a Shen-Gong-Wu and it won't appear for at least a mounth. Give or take a few days." he replied.

They went back to training while talking about what Dojo was talking about.

"It's not a Shen-Gong-Wu, but it's big, and I bet it's something to do with WuYa." said Omi.

"Omi's right, we need to keep a few steps ahead of WuYa so we can stop her. All we need to do is go ask that hunk JACK!"

"Hey! Kimiko, you're supposed to be my girlfriend. Not Jack Spicer. No matter how much of a hunk he is!" shouted Rai.

"Sorry Rai. I didn't mean to upset you." replied Kimko after she went over and snogged Raimundo.

Omi, Dojo and Clay left Raimundo and Kimiko and headed to dinner where they were welcomed by Master Fung.

"Ah, where are Raimundo and Kimiko?" he asked.

"Uh, Master Fung sir, you don't want to know." replied Clay.

So Master Fung went off and left the Dragons to their lunch.

The wind changed direction, the ting blowed towards them.

They ran to the Grand Hall where Master Fung was awaiting their arrival. As they walked in he welcomed them.

"Well, as you know, I've called you here about the new Shen-Gong-Wu." he said.

The Dragons were happy that finaly they were able to go and retrive the next Shen-Gong-Wu.

"What is it?" asked Raimundo.

"It's the Mind's Eye. It allows the user to see into someones mind." he replied.

They set off to go and find the Mind's Eye. They knew it was in Africa, so Dojo took them there.

"Here ya go kids, Egypt."

"I thought we were going to Africa, not this Egypt!" said Omi.

"Omi, Egypt is in Africa." explained Kimiko.

So they split up and looked for it. Clay, Omi and Dojo in one direction and (what a surprise?) Kimiko and Rai in another.

They'd been searching for ages and Kimiko found a small eye shape.

"RAI, I found the Mind's Eye." she cried.

But, before Raimundo could reply, the sand started to fall in. Kimiko was in danger. It was a booby trap that Dojo and Master Dashi had set up when they hid the Shen-Gong-Wu. That he'd forgoten to tell anyone about.

"Kimiko! You've got to try and climb out!" he cried.

"I don't think I can do this!" she replied.

"But you've got to! I need you to!" he replied.

"I CAN'T!"

"Mind over Matter, remember that and you'll be fine."

She remembered it and began to climb out. Raimundo grabbed her and gave her a hug.

While still hugging she secretly used the Mind's Eye.

-Raimundo's Mind-

Kimiko was falling, falling to her doom. There was nothing he could do.

He cried. "KIMIKO!"

-REALITY-

She didn't tell him that she'd used the Mind's Eye, but she was flattered that Raimundo really cared.

They met up with Omi, Dojo and Clay and went home.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Coming next in Xiaolin Showdown......................

The Chaos rose above their waists, they screamed for help.

"I'm here! Over here! HEEELP!"

He raised it into the air shouting it's name. Everything went silent, as if all of a sudden, everything was back to normal.


	5. Chaos Controller

Part 5: Chaos Controller

The dragons were ready for a meeting with Master Fung about another Shen-Gong-Wu. He'd allerted them there was a new one revealing itself, he took a few moments to just find out what it was.

"Sorry I'm late young Dragons, but I've just found out what the next Shen-Gong-Wu is. The Chaos Controller. It's an orb, kind of like a crystal ball, say it's name and a substance called Chaos will seep from the mouth. You repeat it's name and it'll dissapear. Any questions?"

"Uh, Yeah. When do we get to do a showdown?" asked Raimundo.

"All in good time Raimundo." he replied.

So they set off in search of the Chaos Controller. Dojo enlargened himself and flew them to Australia, where the Shen-Gong-Wu was located.

They soon arrived in Australia and began the search. Dojo smelt it only in one direction, so they all went together.

Soon the came to see Jacks robots. They decided to blow them to bits. So they kicked and puched and bashed until all of the robots were ruined. They ran and came face to face with the Hunky Jack.

He had the Chaos Controller. Omi tried to grab it but he couldn't.

"Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha! Chaos Controller!" he shouted.

All of a sudden a purple liquid started to flow from the Chaos Controller.

The Chaos rose above their waists, they screamed for help.

Omi was floating on the surface using a piece of wood.

He couldn't see none of the others. Then he heard a noise.

"I'm here! Over here! HELP" they cried.

Omi saw Jack and decided to jump him from behind. Jack went flying into the Chaos and Omi got the Chaos Controller.

He raised it into the air shouting it's name. Everything was silent, as if all of a sudden, everything was back to normal.

Omi smiled at his friends who were soaking with purple goo. Jack and WuYa however had already left. Defeated.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Coming next time in the first of two parts in Xiaolin Showdown.......

The key was right infront of them, yet they couldn't see it.

She saw it and ran to grab it.

"OOOOOHHHHH MY GOD!!"

She lifted it up with a grin on her face.

"How can she do that?!"


	6. Japanese Key Part 1

Part 6:Japanese Key Part 1

After the problem with the Chaos Controller, the dragons returned home to the temple. They decided to talk in the sleeping quarters and walked slowly towards them.

"So, what do we need to talk about? Our lack of winning and then losing or the load of losing and then winning?" said Rai.

"Hey, Rai, don't be so negative, we win everytime, we don't lose. And also, it's impossible to win and then lose."replied Kimiko.

"Babe,.. I'm not being so negative. You're just being to posative." he replied.

They continued the talk for ages. It was inturupted when the siren rang.

"UH, Quick my friends. Something important is going on" said Omi.

They all ran to the Grand Hall where a worried looking Master Fung and Dojo awaited.

"My young Dragons come quick. A very important Shen-Gong-Wu has been revealed. The Japanese Key. It holds the power to change state." he said.

"Why's it so important Master Fung sir?" asked Clay.

"You will find out in time." he replied. "But now, you must go and find the Japanese Key.

They suddenly heard a loud noise.

"Hey Dojo" said a voice.

"Hey Jojo" replied Dojo.

"E-h, Dojo, who's Jojo?" asked Kimiko.

"Jojo is my sister. Jojo Kahono Dajoho." he replied.

She was bigger than Dojo especialy when she enlargened herself.

"C'mon kids, we got evil to fight." she said.

So they jumped on her back and set off to Japan where the Japanese Key was put by Dojo and Master Dashi.

They got there to see the land was black. They began to worry.

"What Happened?" asked Raimundo.

"I'm what happend!" shouted a voice.

Kimiko knew what it was.

She ran to get it. But it doged.

It was WuYa.

"OOOOOHHHHH MY GOD!" shouted Raimundo as Kimiko fell to the ground.

WuYa picked up a car.

She lifted it up with a grin on her face. Then threw it miles away.

"How can she do that?" asked Omi.

_TO BE CONTINUED...._

-------------------------------------------------------------------  
Coming in the final of the two part in Xiaolin Showdown......

They ran, wondering if it was the right thing to do.

"Quick, do it now!" he shouted.

"Hang on, were goin' on a bumpy ride"

She grined even more. But suddenly the grin was gone.


	7. Japanese Key Part 2

Part 7:Japanese Key Part 2

Previously in Xiaolin Showdown.....

"What happend?" asked Raimundo.

"I'm what happened!" shouted a voice.

She knew what it was.

"How can she do that?" asked Omi.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'll tell you how I can do it. I have the Japanese Key and now I can change state from Ghost,.. to solid to Gas to,..Liquid"she said turning ito each of them in turn.

The dragons were now very worried about what WuYa would do.

They ran wondering if it was the right thing to do. Even if it wasn't they didn't have time to decide. The four dragons carried on running side by side.

"Raimundo, look up ahead." said Kimiko.

"Where" said Rai being blinded by the sun.

Jack was waiting for them.

"Ha ha ha ha ha! Can't save the world now!" he said.

"Oh, you think so? Well, you're wrong" said Raimundo kicking him his he stomach.

"Hey, Hey! Watch the six-pack. The ladies won't like me no more!" he replied.

"Dude, they'll like you even less if you're evil." said Raimundo.

"Maybe you're right." he said.

The dragons kept on running leaving Jack to think. Meanwhile WuYa was busy at work giving orders to the Japanese.

Omi thought for a moment. A Shen-Gong-Wu could be used. He knew just the one.

He called for Jojo who came fast. She took Omi back to the temple and got the Shen-Gong-Wu.

"Hang on, were goin' on a bumpy ride!" said Jojo.

And she was right, it was a bumpy ride. The ride was harder than when they went to Japan the first time. They got there about half an hour later.

Omi and Jojo ran as fast as they could in time to get to them. When they did they were confonted by WuYa.

"Hello Omi, Give me that SHEN-GONG-WU! NOW BEFORE I bite your fingers and toes off one by one." she said.

"What Shen-Gong-Wu?" he asked.

"The one that's in you left hand." she replied getting angrier.

Omi looked back at his left hand. Then he ran. WuYa close behind. Now that WuYa was human she could run faster.

WuYa soon caught up to him, she tripped him up grabbing the Shen-Gong-Wu as he was flying.

"UHHH!" she cried. "Not that, anything but that!"

"Omi, what is it?" asked Kimiko.

"The Pay With The Rule Book." he smiled.

As he said it it activated. Turning WuYa to her normal self.

No longer a human she dropped The Pay With The Rule Book and the Japanese Key. Upset and screaming she went to find Jack.

"OMI, you're a hero!" shouted Kimiko.

"Yeah dude you are!" said Rai.

"UH, what they said Buddy" smiled Clay.

They'd returned back to the temple and said goodbye to Jojo.

"Bye Jojo." they shouted.

"Bye kids. I'll see ya soon!" she replied taking off.

The Dragons had saved the world from WuYa, but they knew that it wouldn't be the last they saw of her. She'd be back and she'd want revenge.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Coming next time in Xiaolin Showdown......

"Hey, CLAY!"

Jack was falling behind.

Her face went red with anger.

He looked happy to people even though he was sad.

He realised that he should stop using the Shen-Gong-Wu to make him look happy, he should do it himself.


	8. My Bluff Huff

Part 8:My Bluff Huff

Everything was back to normal as things get for the Xiaolin Dragons, and they were back at the temple, preparing for the next battle they would need to fight.

Omi was meditating, Kimiko was on her laptop sending an e-mail to her friend. Clay was sleeping and Raimundo was also sleeping.

The calm didn't last for long, Master Fung called them to the Grand Hall. A new Shen-Gong-Wu had been activated.

"Ah, The Bluff Huff. It makes even the most sad person look happy and cheerful." he said.

Dojo, knew where it was and took the kids straight there. Africa. Kenya was where The Bluff Huff was hidden and he could smell it.

"It hasn't been touvhed and I don't smell WuYa around." he said.

"How do you know it's not been touched?" asked Raimundo.

"I can smell it!" he replied.

Raimundo laughed and carried on walking with the rest of his fellow Dragons.

Raimundo, Kimiko and Rai were ahead of Clay who was having trouble keeping up.

"Hey, CLAY!" shouted Rai.

"I'm coming, you folks go ahead, I'll catch up!" he replied.

So they did. Before Clay knew it they were another hundred metres away from where they were. He stayed at the same pace and continued.

A few minutes had passed and Omi spotted something in the distance.

"The Bluff Huff!" he cried.

Raimundo, Kimiko and Omi ran over and grabbed it. Then from behind they heard a noise.

"_NNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOO_!" cried WuYa.

Her face went red with anger. If she was a human she would have hurt them alot by now.

"Everytime I lose to you USELESS children. I blaim you Jack!" she shouted.

"ME! It's not my fault you're not human, if you were you might get somewhere!" he replied very angry.

Omi was getting upset with all the arguments and decided to do something about it. He did nothing.

"Hey Omi are you o.k?" asked Kimiko.

"Fine!" he smiled back.

They left WuYa and Jack to continue arguing and fighting. A few minutes later and they caught up with Clay.

"Don't worry, we'll go slow, we have the Shen-Gong-Wu." said Rai.

So, they walked back to Dojo and left Kenya to go back to the temple.

Omi was feeling down, but nobody seemed to notice.

He looked happy to people even though he was sad.

What use was it looking happy when you're not, he was alone. Sitting alone meditating in the Grand Hall.

Then he realised doemthing that he hadn't thought of before.

He realised that he should stop using the Shen-Gong-Wu to make him look happy, he should do it himself.

Omi said it's name and he looked sad again.

"Hey, Omi are you o.k?" asked Kimiko.

He was sad about allm of the arguing. He told Kimiko, Clay and Raimund, and told them about the Shen-Gong-Wu.

They talked for a while and later went to bed. Ready for a new day. The best day of the week...Sunday. They could rest.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Coming Next time in Xiaolin Showdown....

He smiled at her and ran. She couldn't chase after him, she just screamed.

"That's it?"

"That's the last piece of the puzzle I need!"

The power was surging through his body.

She screamed with the power flowing all through her body.


	9. Draw Of Power

Part 9:Draw Of Power

Omi was now feeling better than he had and was ready to go back and save the world. The thing was that there was nobody or no Shen-Gong-Wu that needed saving.

He just sat around the temple with his friends.

Bored he just gazed at the sky, it was a bright and sunny day. Omi felt lots better and was now relaxed.

It was late in the afternoon and the dragons were called to the Grand Hall. Master Fung wanted to talk to them about what had happened on the Saturday.

"I wanted to say congractulations on the good work on Saturday. And Omi, are you feeling o.k now?" he said.

"Yes thank you!" said Omi smiling.

"Good, because another Shen-Gong-Wu has revealed itself. The Draw of Power. It is vital that you get this Shen-Gong-Wu as it is the most important of them all!" said Master Fung, with the glint of fear in his eye's.

So Dojo came in and they boarded.

"C'mon kids. We're going to Spain!" he said.

A few hours had passed and the Dragons and Dojo could finaly see the coast of Spain.

They began to go down to land, wondering if WuYa had already taken the Shen-Gong-Wu.

When they landed, there was no sight of WuYa or Jack around. They began the search looking for The Draw Of Power.

Raimundo spotted something in the distance. It was a Shen-Gong-Wu that looked like a thunderbolt. Also there was Jack about to grab it.

Kimiko started to run to stop him. But Raimundo saw his chance.

He smiled at her and ran. She couldn't chase after him, she just screamed.

Raimundo continued on running. Jack saw Raimundo running up and began to run himself. He was going faster than Raimundo who was now getting tired.

Still he continued running with Jack a few hundred metres ahead.

He wasn't going to give up. He had to get the Shen-Gong-Wu. It was so important to Master Fung and if WuYa got it the world would be in danger.

All of a sudden he fell over, and Jack had vanished.

_Where has he gone? _thought Raimundo. _I've got to get The Draw Of Power of the world is doomed!_

He'd really messed up this time. Jack had gone back to his lair where WuYa was waiting.

"WuYa! I have a present for you!" he said walking in.

"What do you have boy?" she asked.

"Only a thing called...The Draw of Power!" he laughed.

"I LOVE YOU BOY!" she shouted also laughing.

"EWWW!" he replied.

"In a different kinda way stupid!" she said. "It's the last piece of the jigsaw puzzel I need!"

They had had a plan in the works for some time now.

It was a dark night and all was quiet in the temple. The dragons were asleep, while Master Fung and his fellow Monks guarded the temle.

The alarm rang, the dragons woke quickly and ran to the Shen-Gong-Wu vault. They ran down. Everything was gone.

Master Fung came running in.

"What've they taken?" he asked worried.

"Everything!" replied Raimundo.

"Oh My. The end of the world! WuYa will destroy us once and for all!" he replied.

"Master Fung, why has WuYa taken all of the Shen-Gong-Wu? There must be a reason." he asked.

"Jack got The Draw Of Power. When put with the Mind's Eye, Channel Changer, Pay eith the rules Book, The Japanese Key and the Chaos Controller they will unleash,.. a great evil!" he replied.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Coming Next in Xiaolin Showdown...

The Shen-Gong-Wu began to merge.

There it was, the great evil.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

They hoped it would work, they were blinded by the light and they couldn't see.


	10. Balla Balla Jong

Part 10:Balla Balla Jong

WuYa had stolen all of the Shen-Gong-Wu that the dragons had found. She was planning to unleash a great evil.

A great evil that could destroy the world. If the evil was unleashed WuYa would take control of the world.

In Jack's lair, they were placing the Shen-Gong-Wu on his table, laughing he placed them on the table.

"Ha ha ha aha, Channel Changer, Chaos Controller, The Minds Eye, The Draw of Power. That's it." he said.

"Wonderful. I'll just use the Japanese Key to turn human and we can begin to unleash a great evil!" she laughed evily. "Japanese Key!" she shouted activating the Shen-Gong-Wu.

She suddenly was human form again.

"EXCELENT" she cackled. "Now, time for... Balla Balla Jong. Balla Balla Jong O Jong, Balla Balla Jong the Jong. Hi o ti so monico Balla Balla Jong O AA Jong Balla Balla Jong." she said the spell and nothing happened.

Then as if all of a sudden WuYa cried the final word in the spell "ARISE!"

The Shen-Gong-Wu began to emerge. The great evil was forming.

Meanwhile at the Xiaolin Temple, Master Fung and his fellow monks felt the evil rising.

"UHHHH! Balla Balla Jong!" cried Master Fung.

He ran to warn the dragons, he explained what was going on and what they should do. He told them to go and "Hide in the underground temple"

"We have and Underground temple? COOL!" said Raimundo.

"Yes we do and you must go now! If you don't WuYa and Balla Balla Jong will destroy you. The world will be in grave danger. Please you must do something. Go now!" he said.

So they took notice of Master Fung and went to go and hide in the Undergrounf Temple. They came to the Shen-Gong-Wu vault. They went right the way down until they came to a door.

They climbed through and locked it behind them.

"Home sweet Home." said Clay sitting down.

"Yeah, this could be our home for a little while." replied Kimiko.

They all looked around, there where sixteen tourches, and a note on the wall.

Kimiko read it out loud. "Each tourch lasts seventy-two hours. That's three days."

Raimundo got out his lighter that Master Fung had given him and lit one of the tourches.

"This will last us a while" he said.

"You're right Rai, it should last us three days. I hope it does." replied Kimiko.

Everything was fine in the underground temple. All of the dragons except Clay were asleep. Clay was on guard. They each took it in turn to guard. It was Raimundo's turn in fourty minutes and Clay was happy about that.

He was tired. So tired he just yawned.

Meanwhile Master Fung and his fellow Monks guarded the temple. They saw a light a few miles away. WuYa was coming. They had to act quick. WuYa was on her way to destroy the dragons.

She'd used the Japanese Key to turn herself into a human. She was now more powerful and she was ready to cause pain.

Together with Balla Balla Jong she walked towards the temple.

They were now just a few metres away and danger was about to strike the temple.

Master Fung and the monks all fled to hide from the destruction. WuYa was doing most of the desruction and Balla Balla Jong was just watching.

"Go find them" ordered WuYa.

She sent Balla Balla Jong to goa nd find the dragons. He smelt them and went straight to the underground temple where the dragons were.

Raimundo was now on guard and was not tired at all. He heard a band and there was a hole in the door. He woke the other dragons up as Balla Balla Jong walked through.

There it was, the great evil.

It was the size of Dojo! A tiny little thing.

"Ahhh Cute!" said Raimundo.

"Don't be fooled Rai, he's dangerous" said Dojo.

"Yes Raimundo. I have heard of this Balla Balla Jong. He destroyed most of Asia when WuYa origionaly ruled." said Omi.

Raimundo picked up the small dragon creature and put it in his other hand.

"Hmmmmm.Doesn't seem so nasty to me." said Rai as the dragon sat there.

"Perhaps he's not that evil!" enquired Dojo. "He could be a good guy!".

"Hey little fella, are you a bad guy?" asked Clay.

The dragon shook his head. "I'm good. WuYa kept me prisoner for hundreds of years. She said if I didn't help her she'd..."

"WHOOOOOOOOOAAAA, you speak?"

"Uh, yeah, well. She said she's snap my back so I can't move and then she'd torture me until I was dead."

"Ah, you poor little guy. But how come you're made up of Shen-Gong-Wu?" asked Kimiko.

"WuYa cast a spell, she turned me into the Channel Changer, Pay With The Rules Book, The Mind's Eye, the Chaos Controller and the Draw of Power. She kept the Japanese Key and the Bluff Huff." he replied.

"So,.. you're not bad at all?" asked Omi.

"Nope, not one bit."

"So, do you know how to... defeat WuYa?" asked Rai.

"Yeah, steal the Japanese Hear and use a spell to stop her from using it. I know the spell. I'll do it." replied Balla Balla Jong.

"Omi was chosen to steal the Japanese Key. All the dragons and Balla Balla Jong went together. Omi spotted WuYa.

He closed in and grabbed it.

"HHHHEEEEYYYYY! I'm turning back! NNNNNOOOOOOO!" she screamed.

"Now!" shouted Omi.

"Hi O WuYa Japanese Key blocked o blocked!" he siad.

They hoped it would work, they were blinded by the light and they couldn't see.

The light died down ans WuYa was gone. Balla Balla Jong leped with joy.

"Well done!" said Clay.

They all went back to the temple, it was un-harmed. Not a scratch anywhere.

"Master Fung, I thought WuYa was going to kill you!" said Omi.

"No, we put a barrier around which protects us from evil. UHHH!Balla Balla Jong got through! Do something!"

"WAIT! He's a good guy. If he wasn't he wouldn't of been able to get through!"said Rai.

They expalined to Master Fung and he was happy.

"Balla Balla Jong. You understand we must turn you back to Shen-Gong-Wu. Are you o.k about that?" asked Master Fung.

"I'm fine with that. All you've got to do is say ' Sleep now Balla Balla Jong, be Shen-Gong-Wu again' and I'll be Shen-gong-Wu again."

"Sleep now Balla Balla Jong, be Shen-Gong-Wu again." repeated Master Fung.

Balla Balla Jong was Shen-Gong-Wu again and everthing was back to normal.

-------------------------------------------------------------------  
Coming next time in Xiaolin Showdown...

He looked and noticed a box. The Shen-Gong-Wu was inside.

He ran and grabbed it.

"I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown!"

They ran, neck and neck.

"Think outside the box"


	11. Think Outside the Box

Part 11:Think Outside the Box.

It was late in the afternoon and the Dragons were meditating along with Master Fung, who's attention was lost when the Shen-Gong-Wu Scrolls glowed indicating another Shen-Gong-Wu had just revealed itself.

"What is it Master Fung?" asked Raimundo.

"Ah, yes The Outside Box. It gives it's master a forcefield that nothing can break. You must go now, if WuYa gets it, then we will not be able to beat her!" he said getting very worried.

"Do not worry Master Fung, we'll get it. And if we don't we'll challange them to a Xiaolin Showdow!"

So, Omi, Raimundo, Clay and Kimiko all set of with Dojo to find the Outside Box.

It wasn't long before they landed again in Africa where the Shen-Gong-Wu was hidden.

They began the search immediately.

All of the Deagons went the same way.

Raimundo was desperate for a Showdown and would do anything. There had not been a Showdown at all and none of the Dragons knew what to expect.

"So, what do you think a Xiaolin Showdown would be like?" asked Clay.

"I bet they're so cool, I can't wait!" replied Raimundo.

"Do not get your homes up, if we do our job in the right way then there is no need for a showdown." said Omi wisely giving a smile.

"Whatever Monk. I need to see what they're like. Even if you don't like it!" he growled at Omi.

Omi jumped back twenty feet with fright.

"Keep out of my face!" said Raimundo walikng off infront of the rest of the Dragons.

Now a few hundred yards infront of his fellow Dragons, Raimundo paused as he heard rustleing.

"Hello, who's there?" he asked.

He turned round. Omi, Clay, Kimiko and Dojo were gone.

"AHHHHHHHHHH! This is not funny guys!"

Suddenly he was grabbed from behind and he was gone.

Meanwhile...

"Where is he? He was just infront of us a second ago." said Kimiko.

"I don't know! This is very suspicious! What if that cackleing with WuYa is behind this? What if she wants him for something?" explained Omi.

"Don't be silly! Nobody would want him, except us!" said Clay.

"You're right. We're just imagining things, right?" asked Kimiko.

A few hours had passed and Raimundo had finally woken up. He could see the face of his kidnapper.

"What am I doing here?" he asked.

"Well dear boy, I think it's time you came home!" screamed a familiar face.

It was his Mum, his Dad also stepped out of the shadow.

"We know about WuYa and the Shen-Gong-Wu, that is why we have this!" his Mum said as his Dad lifted his hand.

He looked and noticed a box. The Shen-Gong-Wu was inside.

"Can I have it?" asked Raimundo.

"What do you think we are, we aren't good like you. We're bad like WuYa! HaHaHaHaHahHa!" she cackled.

Raimundo was bummed. He wanted to get The Outside Box and get back to the other Dragons. Suddenly his dad came forward and unlocked the door.

Raimundo walked out and saw the box on the desk.

He ran and grabbed it. He smiled as he jumped through the air and out of the window.

"You idiot! He's got the Shen-Gong-Wu and he's escaped. WuYa will kill us!" screamed Raimundo's parents.

Raimundo had been reunited with the Dragons and had given them the Shen-Gong-Wu.

"You thought you could get away that easily? Think again SON!" they screamed as they flew through the air knocking Raimundo down.

The Outside Box went flying and Raimundo, his mum and dad all grabbed it.

"YES!"

"What's going on?" asked his parents.

"I challenge you to a Xiaolin Showdown!"

"OK! Whats one of them?"

"You'll see soon enough! XIAOLIN SHOWDOWN!"

The area turned into a bottomless pit, with three tracks.

Each track belonged to one of the players.

"You must run as fast as you can to get to The Outside Box. If you get there first you get to keep it. Are you ready?" explained Dojo.

"READY!" they replied.

"When I say Gong-Yi-Tempi, you begin! GONG-YI-TEMPI!"

Raimundo was in the lead with his father in last place.

But his mum was gaining on him.

They were running neck and neck.

Raimundo was just a few strides ahead. But he managed to win. He grabbed The Outside Box and everything went back to normal.

Later that night they returned at the Temple.

Well done young Dragons. What have you learned today?" asked Master Fung.

"Think Outside the Box." replied the Dragons.

(a/n. This chapter is dedicated to Mia. My baby cousin born 27th January 2005 at 6:15 am. Welcome to the family Mia. Also. This season should end in 3 weeks time! Plus Season 2 begins 2nd March 2005! Click on the lik on the profile for the official website!)

-

Next time on Xiaolin Showdown...

He was going to be enlightened.

"Come have a go if you've got the guts!"

WuYa growled.

"Your enlightened! Yipi!"


	12. Enlightened

Part 12:Enlightened

Raimundo was happy, after he beat his parents in the first Xiaolin Showdown that the Dragons had seen.

"I can't believe that it was the first Xiaolin Showdown that we'd seen and I got to do it!" said Raimundo.

"Quit your bragging! It's only a stupid Xiaolin Showdown!" replied Kimiko as her phone rang. "Hello Koko, Kimiko, No way. Yes way, Oh my God I can't believe you just said that! Yeh but...No but...Yeh but...OK!"

"Girls...always using their phones. I've never had one in my life, not a computer either. Not even an electric toothbrush." said Omi feeling glum.

"It's ok partner. Me neither. I don't understand 'em, they're to har to work." said Clay trying to make Omi feel better.

Kimiko, Clay and Omi were getting sick of Raimundo. All he talked about was the Showdown with his parents.

"Raimundo, give it a REST!" shouted Omi as Raimundo was laughing about the look on his parents faces.

The three walked away and went to their bedrooms leaving Raimundo to talk more about his Showdown.

"He's so annoying! I can't believe that he's being like this. It was two days ago and he should of got over it by now. There is no point is still talking about it!" said Kimiko as the three dropped on their beds.

There was one room but with four seperate bits where they slept.

"I know, If it was one of us, we'd of forgotten about it by now." replied Omi.

"It's old news." added Clay.

"Yeah, but it's still news. It's news that I', proud about!" he shouted as Clay and the others walked away.

_Who's rattled their cages?_ Raimundo thought to himself. _The others are so cranky. Perhaps Master Fung knows why. I'll aske him._

So he did. He walked to The Great Hall of the Temple where Master Fung was sitting.

"Hey, Master Fung. You got a minute?"

"Of course young Dragon, I have many minutes." he replied. "What is your problem?"

"Well, the other Dragons won't talk to me. The're in a mood with me and I don't know why."

"They are green Raimundo."

Raimundo had a blank face. Master Fung had confused him. "What?".

"They are jealous Raimundo. They are mad that you got to do the first Xiaolin Showdown. Perhaps if you don't keep mentioning it then they might be alright. If you don't they might get worse and hate you for eternity!"

Raimundo looked all sad. Master Fung smiled and broke out laughing. "I'm only jokeing Raimundo. You need to lighten up. Be enlightened Young Dragon."

He was going to be enlightened. What did this mean? He was even more confused. He didn't know what to think.

_What did Master Fung mean by "BE ENLIGHTENED YOUNG DRAGON"? Did he mean you need to learn not to be so big headed?_ he thought to himself. He just thought even more. He didn't have a clue. _Perhaps he ment, you just need to keep a low profile. Learn to keep things inside, like Kimiko, Omi, Clay and Dojo. Maybe, just maybe, if I stop talking about the Showdown with my parents, we'll get on again and there will be no sadness anymore! _

He decided that he'd just keep a low on things for a while.

He went back to the sleeping quarters were the other Dragons were sitting talking.

"Hey, are you still mad at me?"

"Yes, but Rai, but you're a great friend. I forgive you." replied Kimiko.

They'd been friends again for a few hours when it was time to go to the Grand Hall.

It was night time and the only light was from the moon, the stars and the torches around the temple. All the dragons were in bed and Master Fung and his fellow monks were guarding the temple from evil.

There was nothing. It was suspicious night.

WuYa and Jack were back at there base where WuYa was planning evil things.

"Raimundo did the first Xiaolin Showdown in over 1500 years! He's got to be special."

"What, that big headed know-it-all from Brazil! He's not special, just annoying. He really gets on my last nerve!"

"BE QUIET! They all get on my last neve. I'm hanging on by a thread. A very thin thread that's about to snap. But I know that if I hang in, I will become human once more and the Earth will regret everything that Master Dashi did to me. Bye 1500 years of light. Hello 10,000 years of DARKNESS!" she replied evily.

Even Jack was scared.

Meanwhile back at the temple...

It was morning now and everything was calm. No aguements were building, everyone was friendly and happy. But this didn't last long.

The Shen-Gong-Wu scroll activated. A new Shen-Gong-Wu had been revealed.

"The Goblet of Enlightened Souls. It can help anybody be enlightened. They won't be so big-headed or mean." explained Master Fung.

Everyone turned round and looked at Raimundo who just looked back.

"Why are you all looking at me? You don't think I'm big-headed do you?"

Nobody answed. They just looked back at the scroll.

"Well, shall we go kids?" asked Dojo.

"Sure, we gotta get the Shen-Gong-Wu. C'mon Rai, we've gotta go. Hurry up!" replied Kimiko.

Raimundo sighed. _Everyone thinks I'm big-headed. I'm not. I'll show them, I promised myself I'll keep a low profile. So, now is the time to put that promise into action. _He thought to himself.

They soon left the temple. Raimundo wondered to himself if the new Shen-Gong-Wu could help him.

A few hours had passed and the Dragons had landed. It was a deserted land, where there was not a soul around.

They wondered around looking for life. But they couldn't finad any. Where was everybody.

A shiver went down Omi's Spine.

"I don't like this at all." he looked worried. "Not one little bit!"

They walked a little way, it was freezing cold. Dojo could smell the Shen-Gong-Wu, but was too cold to find it.

Then Clay saw something in the distance.It was shiny, it was a goblet.

"UH, THE GOBLET OF ENLIGHTENED SOULS!" he shouted running for it.

"Ha, would ya look at that? I can fly!".

It was Jack. He had grabbed the Shen-Gong-Wu and was floating in mid-air with WuYa by his side.

"Well done boy." cackled WuYa.

"Jack, get you back down here! I want that Shen-Gong-Wu!" he shouted.

"Come have a go if you've got the guts!"

So he did. Clay was as mad as a bull in the middle of an emty field. He was red in the face and ready to rip Jack to bits. He jumped into the air kicking him. The Goblet flew out of his hands. Raimundo tried to catch it but Kimiko launched herself to get it first.

She caught it. He face was victorious. She was proud of herself.

WuYa growled. Jack and WuYa walked and floated away, disapointed at their shot. But WuYa was planning evil things. Very evil things. Things that not even Master Dashi would have ever imagined.

"You won that fair and square. Well done for getting the Shen-Gong-Wu." said Raimundo.

"You've been enlightened! Yipi!" shouten a happy Omi.

They went back to the temple, knowing that tomorrow was another day. Another day in which WuYa could launch any evil plan.

-

Coming next time on Xiaolin Showdown...

The stun shocked her.

It was like WuYa was controlled by a tv control. She had been paused.


	13. StunSpell

Part 13:Stun-Spell

A few days had passed since the Dragons had got the latest Shen-Gong-Wu. The Goblet of Enlightened Souls.

They were medating in the Grand Hall when Dojo screamed.

The Dragons rushed to Dojo.

"Dojo, are you alright?" asked Clay.

Dojo was crying. His face red and filled with tears. "They've killed off my favorite character on my favorite tv show."

"Don't cry Dojo. He'll be in diffarent shows." said Kimiko trying to comfort him.

"Yeh, I know but he won't be the same character. He'll have a different name and a personality." he said crying even more. "You're right I'm being silly" he added mopping tears with a tissue. "I'm over it already"

"Well that's good to hear. I was getting a head-ache." said Raimundo.

Kimiko looked at him as if to say he's an idiot. "Rai, everyone is different. We're not all big and got massive heads like YOU!"

Kimiko and the other Dragons were feeling low. They knew WuYa wouldn't be quiet for much longer. She was planning evil things. Jack however began to think if being evil is all it's said to be.

"WuYa, do I have to be kept in the dark all the time? I know you're planning something but why won't you let me know what it is?" he asked.

"You do not need to know yet. All good things in time." she replied.

Jack sighed and looked as though he was going to cry.

Meanwhile back at the Xiaolin Temple. The Dragons were gathered around the Shen-Gong-Wu scrolls. A new Shen-Gong-Wu had been activated.

"The Stun-Spell Relic. A very powerful Shen-Gong-Wu. Who ever has it can pause all life on Earth. It is very dangerous." said Master Fung. "You must get this before WuYa."

So they set off to find The Stun-Spell Relic. It was only a 10 minute walk but when they flew, it took 2 minutes. Before they knew it, they were there. Searching for the Shen-Gong-Wu.

It didn't really take that long, Raimundo spotted it, so did Omi and Kimiko. But Clay didn't. But he did notice WuYa and Jack coming there way.

Jack looked really sad. He was almost in tears. WuYa on the other hand looked more evil than she ever had.

"Chin up boy, you better not mess this up!" cackled WuYa.

Jack said nothing. He just looked away.

Raimundo knew they were coming for the Shen-Gong-Wu. He flipped over and grabbed it. He smiled as a thought came through his head.

"THE STUN-SPELL RELIC!" he shouted.

The Shen-Gong-Wu glowed. Raimundo shot a beam at WuYa.

WuYa paused in mid-air. She was frozen. Jack laughed until Raimundo face him.

"Please, don't shoot!"

"Give me one good reason not to freeze you aswell." demanded Raimundo.

Jack sighed again almost crying. "WuYa has been abusing me. Shen punishes me everytime we don't get a Shen-Gong-Wu."

"How can a ghost abuse you?" asked Kimiko.

"Nast words, also she said. That... when she becomes human again, she will torture me, so that I die a slow and painful death. She says that it'll symbolise the pain I've put her through when not getting the Shen-Gong-Wu." he replied.

Kimiko, Raimundo, Clay, Omi and Dojo all looked at each other.

"How about, we've got a box. We can ceal WuYa in it. Also Dojo says that a new Shen-Gong-Wu has been revealed. The Oblivion Amulet. It opens a black hole. We can through her in there forever." suggested Clay.

Jack agreed. Dojo took them all to find the new Shen-Gong-Wu. Jack found it and smiled.

"Goodbye WuYa. Hello my right life. I don't want to be bad anymore."

"You won't. You will come and live in the Xiaolin Temple with us." it was Master Dashi.

"But, I'm not a Dragon."

"No, but we need to get a few things straight. Also, Omi and Raimundo have said that they'd like to be your friends."

"Yes, we will be whoop-dogs!"

"Nobody says Whoop-Dogs. It's homies!" replied Rai.

"I'd like that. I'd like that alot." smiled Jack.

"What are you doing here Master Fung?" asked Clay.

"I couldn't miss WuYa being thrown into Oblivian!"

WuYa was cealed into the box. Clay called the Shen-Gong-Wu's name and it glowed. A black hole opened up and Jack threw the box into it.

They smiled as WuYa flew away. Forever!

THE END

Seems!Or So It


	14. Thankyou

Thankyou's

Thankyou Fate. Everything happens for a reason. Good or bad! This last year has been a rollercoaster.

My Mum and Dad for always believing in me even when I'm a pain. My little sisters for always having a good laugh with me. I love you guys so much you can't imagine!

My Aunties, Uncles and Nans. I love you too! My family is everything to me, I'd be nothing without you.

My cousins. All 5 of them. To my 2 older cousins, you're always there for a good laugh. It's so much fun to be around you. You know who you are. And my 3 younger cousins. My baby cousin is my 3rd youngest cousin.

Welcome to the world, I can't wait till you're older and I can tell you lots of stories.

Xiaolin Showdown, my series was dedicated to:

**Brian Woods  
My great Grandad. Always in my heart.  
19th January 1931-24th July 2004.**

Finaly to all the readers and reviewers. Xiaolin Showdown, my series would be nothing without you. Thank you!

RyanL  
xxxXXXxxx


End file.
